


Pink Daisy

by CaptainNinnin



Series: It's All Connected [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Group Sex, Harems, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: BlackPink was leading a normal life. They were famous K-Pop stars. Growing every day until they could take over the world of music...until they met one Daisy Johnson. And then their lives took a turn for the strange and wonderful. Filled with love and romance and danger and excitement.I DO NOT own any characters that I myself have not come up with and the rightful owners are Disney and I do not know BlackPink. No copyright infringement intended.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Kim Jisoo
Series: It's All Connected [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639990
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a version of the story that was worked on by Dinomus with his permission. If you want to read the original it is: Quaking with BlackPink. And to Dinomus thank you for letting me do this and I hope you enjoy the ride that I have in store for you and everyone else.

The gigantic mobile jet called the Bus had just landed in the headquarters of the spy organization’s secret hangar bay. Though some who saw it wondered how they kept that massive space secret with Quin Jets and the Bus coming and going. But with the area cleared, the hatch was released to allow the passengers to get off after another safe landing. _Or so they thought_.

Amongst the crew disembarking were the scientists Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons sharing a smile that they hoped people wouldn’t catch having not told anyone that they were dating yet, senior agent Melinda May, former director Phil Coulson, though even now every single agent would follow his orders even if that went against the new directors orders, engineer Henry ‘Mac’ Mackenzie, and Elena Rodriguez, the Inhuman known as ‘Yo-Yo’. The two were all lovey-dovey again. It would drive some of the single members of the team nuts. Finally, Daisy Johnson, aka Quake left thinking about her own lovey-dovey partner. Hoping that this little adventure was nowhere on the news.

Daisy was an all-around spy/hero. Though she didn’t think she would have been either a few years ago. She was the hacker known as ‘Skye’. Despite her massive brain and hacker skills, she was nothing special...yet. It was all waiting to bubble to the surface with a process called terrigenesis. After she had been through that she was the hero and spy she was always meant to be. Now a world-known hero very few knew of her simple beginning. And those who did know her before couldn’t believe this was the same woman.

Right now they had just gotten back from a rather grueling mission. A mission that saw them fighting a demon that would have been more in tune with Ghost Rider and an Inhuman to boot. So they were happy to be back in one piece...for the most part. The Inhuman wasn’t easy but they had made it by the skin on their teeth. And Daisy had been beaten up pretty badly by the demon and his little minions.

But being as Ghost Rider had been labeled MIA as Coulson would say they had to deal with it...but Daisy volunteered for this mission for personal reasons. Daisy was the hardest hit too but they were able to heal her injuries with tech that they had been able to come up with thanks to the Inhumans they had befriended.

So Daisy who had broken ribs and a black eye looked perfectly healthy again. So if they managed to hide this from the public her lover and bandmates wouldn’t have known that she had gone off and almost died in the line of duty today. So Daisy was just hoping to get back to base and just relax. She had just gotten off the Bus and approaching her team when-

“ ** _ **DAISY JOHNSON**_**!” a husky voice shouted out.

“Busted,” Mac said smiling at Daisy who looked like she wanted to hide.

“You might as well deal with it, Skye,” Coulson said looking at her with a smile.

“It’s Daisy, and hide me please,” Daisy asked them with pleading eyes. Everyone just smiled and stood aside so that she was clearly seen. “Traitors all of you!” Daisy teased.

She knew that it was futile that her favorite band and members of her _WIFES_ band would find her. They had all been brought here on more than one occasion. All to hide them from people and danger. And because they had nothing else to do but explore the base so they knew it all by heart. Probably more than the core team did. So she knew it was pointless to hide from the force that scared her more than her parents and Hive. And she wanted an escape route out of this base hoping to return after they calmed down.

“Where are you!?” the same voice shouted out, seemingly closer.

She saw a jeep parked nearby and tried to make a path to the jeep. “Nope. Not going to happen.” Yo-Yo said standing in front of the door.

“Why?” Daisy pleaded.

“The last time you flaked out they were impossible,” Mac said smiling.

“Exactly so you are not gonna get off that easy, Daisy,” Yo-Yo said in a mocking tone, “You know you pissed off your very pregnant wife.”

Daisy loved hearing that her wife was pregnant. And the fact that it was ****HERS**** made her smile every time. Now she knew how men felt hearing that they were going to be a dad. And she couldn’t believe how that had happened. During a mission in California, she had been hit with some type of ray. It left her with male genitalia instead of her female genitalia and with sperm to match. Something that at first she wanted to fix...at first.

But then she met her wife. Something about the woman drew her to her. She couldn’t not love every word she sang. She loved hearing her way of speaking English. Maybe it was the fact that she had an actual ‘johnson’ now, she didn’t know either way. But she wanted to be with her in every way possible. Living happily ever after with her lover and their children.

But right now she was scared as hell. She had promised to not take any dangerous missions over the next few months. Their child was five months away from being born. And her wife was terrified and her hormones were so out of control you never knew who you were facing. Last week Daisy couldn’t leave the bedroom for hours because her wife woke up and practically demanded sex. And she was so insatiable that when she was done Daisy had passed out from exhaustion even though she had just woken up from a ten-hour sleep.

Daisy swore as she heard feet that could only be the army of her hormonal wife. They had been her sword and shield during this time and had become just as scary as the pregnant singer. Daisy looked back at Yo-Yo and Mac. “Please?!?” she begged.

“Nope.” both Mac and Yo-Yo said together.

She swore again and turned and looked behind her as she heard something. ‘Lola’ was turned on and she ran to the car. Hoping to hop in the car and flee. But she saw heartbroken that it was full of the rest of the crew. Coulson was at the wheel of course. Melinda was sitting next to him smirking at Daisy knowing that her young protege. With FitzSimmons sitting in the back.

“Can you scooch over?” she asked them pleading with her eyes.

“I don’t think so. I would have to sit on Coulson’s lap. And I think that maybe a traffic violation.” May said with a smile as the car started to hover.

“But you’re flying!” Daisy said to them.

“Air traffic violation then,” Coulson said with a smile.

“Jemma, Fitz please?” Daisy asked, looking at them.

“Afraid not. We like our space.” Jemma said with a smile.

“You two are totally dating,” Daisy said to them.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about Daisy. But you have other problems to face.” Fitz said to her.

“You probably should’ve told her the truth about how dangerous the mission might be instead of lying,” Coulson said, “You know she is afraid of losing you, right?”

Daisy definitely knew that. But now that she was so close to becoming a “father” she wanted to make this world a safer place for her child. And this mission would do that to some small degree. But she couldn’t tell her wife her fears. She was always a bit on edge most days too. She had even snapped at a random agent the day before she left for this mission. He hadn’t done anything really. Just swore because he had lost a game of cards...she then tried to comfort him for losing. As she watched the car swore into the sky higher.

“Coulson!” Daisy shouted. “Get down here or else!”

“Or else what?” Coulson asked nonchalantly. He smiled over the edge of the car knowing that she wouldn’t really do anything to them. She looked up at them grumpily knowing that he was right. They were all right. She had to face the horror that awaits her. At that point, they heard the voice of her wife as she entered the hangar.

“Is that Soo I hear walking closer? Maybe you should give your wife a nice huge Vibrato.” May asked with her right ear cupped by her right hand. As the four of them flew away through the opening in the hangar to leave her to talk to her wife and bandmates.

Daisy didn’t see it, but she knew that May was giving a smile of some kind enjoying the silly nicknames that they had given each other. Daisy turned red in the face when she heard it from May. But she was happy that she didn’t use the stupid nickname that the media had given them. She hated Pink Daisy with a passion.

“ ** **THERE YOU ARE!**** ” a New Zealand voice shouted, “ ** **TRYING TO ESCAPE OUR MOMMY, HUH?!**** ”

Daisy looked at the woman standing there. On the inside, she was scared as hell. But on the outside, she hoped that she didn’t look like she was going to wet herself from fear of her wifes’ bandmates. Standing before her was an Asain woman. A woman that was known better in Korea than her home country of New Zealand.

She had light blonde hair and a chipmunk cheek face. That was holding an angry expression. Her point nose flaring, and the woman’s brown eyes were boring into her like lasers. Worse than any supervillain had in their possession. And she had her arms crossed across her chest and her fists clenched.

Daisy smiled weakly as she saw her standing there. She might not have the powers that she had just finished fighting. But she was still scary right now. Her name was Roseanne Park or her more stylized name of Rosé in the K-Pop girl group called BlackPink where she was the vocalist. Her wife was pretty angry, but Rosé is her wife’s savage side when she needed to be. Not to mention temperamental and very protective. And right now she looked like a chipmunk who had her nuts stolen by Daisy.

‘Ok, bad comparison,’ Daisy thought to herself. She hadn’t had this male package long but when she first got hit in her new nuts she doubled over in pain for at least five minutes. And Rosé might kick her in those balls right now...which she hoped didn’t happen.

“Ehe,” Daisy squeaked out trying to not sound scared as all hell, “H-H-Hi, Rosie. How-”

“Don’t,” Rosé interrupted, “Even...think...of...calling...me…‘Rosie’. Stupid bitch.”

Daisy’s mouth dropped open in mild shock. She knew it was going to be bad...but this bad? It was bad enough Rosé gave the pauses in between her sentence, but to add ‘Stupid bitch’? Ain’t that a bit harsh?

Daisy stumbled over her words as she tried to find the right words to calm her down and said, “What’s with the-”

“You,” Rosé said standing at her spot, “Should know WHY I’m upset. Do you know how frightened Unnie was to hear that you got hurt? And from the **_**NEWS**_** of all places!!”

Daisy was trying to respond, but she knew that she was right to a certain degree. She should have called her the second she had gotten healed.

“Oh come on Chae,” another female voice was heard, “She’s basically Lisa’s missing sister, except Lisa actually has a lot more of a brain than this genius. Isn’t that right _‘Quake’_?”

Daisy knew it was the savage softie. She gulped and turned around to her right, to see her standing there just as angry as Rosé.

“Um,” Daisy muttered, “Hey, Jendeukie. How’s it going, homegirl?”

Standing to Daisy’s left is the second oldest member of the group, Jennie Kim. She had her fists on her hips, standing in an angry position. She looked as fierce as she did in her videos. Like she could cut a bitch that had wronged her. And Daisy had done wrong. She just hoped that she didn’t actually cut her. And her three-inch heels looked very dangerous right now. And her hairstyle of Lara Croft styled hair and that icy glare from her dark brown eyes didn’t help her fear of an imaginary blade...at least she hoped it was going to end up being imaginary.

“First off,” Jennie evenly said, “Don’t even try to call me ‘homegirl’, let alone ‘Jendeukie’. Only my bandmates can call me ‘Jendeukie’ or ‘Mandu’. And you lost your place as a member when you decided to give your pregnant wife a fright of a lifetime.”

Now Daisy knew she was in trouble. Daisy was given the ‘privilege’-the band’s words, not hers-, of using the nicknames her wifes’ bandmates gave each other. She had worked hard to get that right when she first started dating her wife. And after a night that she would never forget she earned that right. Along with the right to play with all of the rest of the band from time to time in the bedroom...but, she wasn’t going to be having any three, four, or fivesomes any time soon going by the looks on these two’s faces.

“W-W-Wait, I had to g-go,” Daisy said as she backed up in fear when she noticed the two women marching towards her like a deer caught in the car’s headlights. Two very angry looking headlights and the worst was yet to come.

“Kekekekeke,” an evil laugh was heard behind Daisy which made her jump a foot into the air. Then turned in fear knowing who would laugh like that at a time like this. Which didn’t help her fear right now. As she saw a woman about her height with shoulder-length ash brown hair that she would always color whenever the mood struck her. And her eyes sparkled with her normal mischievous gleam that would make Daisy smile at times but right now she was scared of the woman named Lalisa Manoban or just Lisa.

“What’s wrong, DJ?” the voice mockingly asked, “Don’t tell me you’re quaking in your boots? Quakie, wakie.”

Daisy cringed hearing the youngest member of BlackPink attempting to do jokes. They were all lame but she wasn’t going to tell her that even when she was in good graces with the woman. Right now she wasn’t so she tried to give a little giggle but couldn’t manage more than a weak little squeak.

“Oh,” Daisy said trying to not look scared as shit right now to be covered on all sides by the AoJ or Army of Jisoo. “Hey, Lisa. What’s new?”

Lisa smiled brightly at Daisy as she cracked her knuckles in her face. Her wife had thought it was a good idea for her to get to know the band by teaching them how to fight...or at least to defend themselves. Right now she wished she had done the old meme. And not teaching them everything she knew and held something back...which she didn’t and it scared the shit out of her right now. But she knew who was next.

“ ** **DAAAAIIIISSSYYYY!**** ” a loud voice was heard from somewhere behind Jennie and Rosé. Which made her heart drop even though she knew this was coming. And all hell was going to break loose. Daisy saw a petite Korean woman walking towards the group of girls.

Her heart-shaped lips, brown eyes which were narrowed in anger and her dark brown hair draped her face. She had a stoic expression on her beautiful face. One hand was resting on her belly where their child was growing inside of her. And the other hand was clenched into a fist. Daisy hated herself right now too. She was looking at her wife right now and her new friend was starting to stand at attention for the woman. She was in love with her. And seeing her at any given time was enough to make her want her.

‘Even angry she’s one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen,’ Daisy thought to herself.

She watched as her wife slowly walked past Jennie and Rosé and toward her wife. Daisy knew that Lisa was behind her and that there was no escaping her angry wife. She tried to smile at the woman who she loved madly. She watched her stop in front of her and looked up at her wife. She was angry but her hormones were all over the place. She was likely to hit her or kiss her. She hoped for the kiss...but expected the hit.

The woman just stared at her with a blank look. Daisy, for her part, was keeping her composure, at least externally. Internally, she was freaking out. What was she going to do? Was she actually going to fight her and what could she do? She was pregnant with their child. Was she going to actually attack her with her full force? She had been hit before for saying stupid stuff before. Hell, even Lisa had caused a snap moment in the early days of the hormonal swings. Daisy swore to never let any of her friends make the same mistakes in case they go through having kids.

After a moment of deafening silence. Everyone was just watching in anticipation for Daisy to screw it up, or her wife to just say they’re over or make Daisy sleep on the couch. Poor Coulson, he had to deal with a kicked out agent.

‘Maybe he would let me sleep on his couch or something?’ she thought to herself.

“Umm, hi Jisoo, my sweet wifey,” Daisy said looking nervous.

The woman raised her right eyebrow. “That’s it,” the woman evenly said.

Daisy flinched at her wife’s tone. Not a good sign. Part of her wanted to write out her will right now.

“I-I-I mean,” Daisy said, “Purple lady?”

Again, Jisoo had a blank look. Daisy was now not sure what to do next.

“Um,” Daisy said trying to think of something that would help her here but nothing could come to mind. Daisy knew there was no shot, and she tried to plead to Jisoo through a pout. Desperate times already, and desperate measures are needed.

“Please, Babe, I had to go on that mission,” Daisy pleaded.

“Don’t you ‘babe’ me,” Jisoo said in her slow English. She was the oldest member of BlackPink but she didn’t speak much English. It was always cute to listen to her. And it could make even the grumpiest man smile in Daisy’s opinion.

“But I had to do this mission. I know I should have told you-”

“I found you news. You no tell me where you going. But news tell me.” Jisoo looked at her. Jisoo was always the den mother of BlackPink so she wanted to be the den mother of this family too. And right now she was the angry mother scolding her young...old habits die hard.

“And another thing,” Jisoo said in her native language. Which made Daisy’s eyes go wide. When she heard Korean she knew the shit was getting real. And she was about to get the ear full of a lifetime.

“Why?” Jisoo started as she marched towards Daisy, who unconsciously flinched backward a bit. The tone scared her more than the look in her eyes.

“Why?” Jisoo again asked, “Why you go get thrown like doll!? Why you jump? Why you beaten up? Why scary me? Why? Why you show off? Why?”

Daisy knew what her wife’s attempts to speak in English meant. The mission was to take down a powered Inhuman that had gotten his powers and were taking over the gun trafficking in the area. It was thanks to his powers that he was able to take over most of the little groups and had started or funded many of the gang wars of late. And with him gone their child might not have to worry. She had spearheaded the mission because she needed to take him down...but there were a couple problems.

He had more bodyguards than they thought. And with the demon and his minions he had more than a few powerhouses. And some of them had special weapons that he had managed to snag from somewhere on top of that. The weapons threw her around like a rag doll in the streets. And the demon and his minions had beaten her up badly too. But she didn’t think anyone was recording but they were obviously there seeing as she saw that. But then to add insult to injury after she handled all of that the others who were fighting the Inhuman had more problems than they thought on the top floor.

To stop him she had to blast the shelter he was using away all the way on the top floor. So...she used her powers to send herself flying into the air that looked like she was jumping, then blast the top floor with her powers. She would have been fine. But...his powers were like Lincoln’s. He could control electricity and shot her hard almost knocking her out. She just managed to regain control before she went splat on the pavement. To the average person seeing all that they were enjoying that scene and how cool she looked doing it...but what about her pregnant wife?

Daisy was now wishing she was dead. An angry pregnant Jisoo? No. Don’t even think of dealing with it. Hide for as long as she was mad and beg for forgiveness when she had calmed down. And hopefully, get it. But right now? ****RUN AND HIDE!****

“But, I had thought that I could knock him out before he attacked if I surprised him,” Daisy said.

Suddenly, Jisoo cried and started to punch Daisy with her free hand. Daisy expected that, but she was still helpless. The petite woman was smacking and slapping on Daisy’s body, now using both hands. She was tearful now, and she was furious. It was heartbreaking for Daisy. Hearing the sobs as she punched and slapped. But there was nothing to do she had to let her wife get the hurt out.

“You ****SCARY ME!**** ” Jisoo shouted as she started to hit harder with her open palms, “You leave me? Your baby?”

Daisy couldn’t handle it anymore. She never wanted to cause her Jisoo to cry. And she has done that a lot of times during their love affair. She managed to grab onto her wife’s hands and pulled her into her embrace holding her close to let her cry on her. And cry Jisoo did but now with Daisy soothing her lovingly.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Daisy softly said, “I’m sorry I was reckless, ok? I know I should’ve actually been more careful, but I didn’t have a choice. S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted the demon taken out but I want to take down the Inhuman. He was funding a turf war and selling guns to kids. You were scared that I had hurt myself...but when I saw him I was scared that my child would get hurt from him. I had to stop him. I just had to.”

“I hate not know if you live. I die then.” Jisoo cried out.

“Don’t say that baby please,” Daisy said holding her close, “I always promise to keep you and our child safe. Always.”

Jisoo was able to calm down, though she still sniffed. Jisoo looked up and Daisy as she wiped away her tears. Daisy then kissed Jisoo on her lips, and Jisoo responded in kind. The rest of the observers were just relieved that Daisy was able to calm down her wife. Her bandmates were very much ready to tear Daisy apart, powers or not. But now they smiled at the lovers hoping that Daisy wouldn’t be this stupid in the future. The two women ended their kiss.

“No sex to you,” Jisoo suddenly said.

Daisy chuckled a little. The rest of her team was just surprised. Did her wife just say no sex? And the other members of BlackPink were smirking thinking that Daisy was getting what she deserved.

“I serious. A week no sex,” Jisoo said, “Massage Daisy. And mango avocado spaghetti. With sprinkles.”

“You still have those pregnancy cravings?” Daisy asked, laughing now.

“And watermelon grill,” Jisoo continued, “With barbecue sauce nachos. Nutella beef soup, and fried pork ice cream. Hungry now.”

Jisoo’s bandmates and Daisy suddenly laughed at everyone’s looks wondering how someone could eat that. Lisa’s cackle was the loudest and she was trying to keep herself upright. Jennie and Rosé were just putting their faces in their hands. Unable to keep their laughter in check. They have dealt with Jisoo’s weird cravings for a while now. So this was old hat for all four women. They just gave her what she wanted.

Daisy’s teammates, on the other hand, hadn’t seen much of this. So their looks were the laughter that all five needed right now. Slowly they all started to laugh at the no sex thing and the scene that had unfolded.

“Come on, Jisoo,” Daisy said offering a hand with a smile.

Jisoo took it and let Daisy lead the way a smile returning to her lips after this scare.

“Let’s go get you food my little wifey,” Daisy said, “Besides, I do miss you.”

“No you don’t,” Jisoo said looking away in a huff.

Daisy smirked, knowing that Jisoo was lying and just kissed her cheek. Jisoo whined.

“No,” Jisoo said, “No sex tonight.”

“Then I’ll pamper you for a whole day, shower you with my love. And get my cold bed warm again,” Daisy said with a smile, “And plus I think it’s time to use my vacation days too.”

Jisoo suddenly smiled at Daisy and jumped into her arms kissing her again. But this time she was happy again. Daisy had to settle the two but she lovingly held her in her arms and kissed her ‘wifey’ lovingly. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa just ‘awwed’ at this kiss.

“Mom, Dad,” Lisa said, “Can we eat?”

“No!” Daisy and Jisoo shouted.

Lisa pouted, but Rose and Jennie just grabbed Lisa by the arm to catch up to the others.

“Why?” Lisa whined.

“1. I need to focus on my wife and actual kid,” Daisy responded, “2. You’re old enough to feed yourselves. And 3. I have had sex with you more than once so could you stop calling me Dad?”

Rosé and Jennie laughed at that. They had both been Daisy’s lovers before and enjoyed it too. But somehow Jisoo was their Mom and Daisy had become their Dad. Lisa just whined while Rosé patted her head lovingly. Jennie smiled at her and shook her head. As the five women left to feed a hungry Jisoo.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennie watched as Daisy fed a pregnant Jisoo. And Lisa pouted at not getting anything to eat with Rosé patting her arm lovingly. “You can’t beat the love those two share.” Jennie said with a smile watching.

“Mhm.” Jisoo said with a full mouth of spaghetti.

“Swallow my little wifey. Some of the agents don’t understand you as is.” Daisy said with a smile as she got the next forkful of her mango avocado spaghetti, with those silly sprinkles.

“I thought love English?” Jisoo asked with a smile.

“In every way imaginable my sweet wifey,” Daisy said with a smile and kissed her lightly. “Now open wide for the yucky...I mean yummy food.” Daisy teased with a smile and stuck out her tongue a little that made Lisa giggle and Jisoo smile. The hangar was behind them and they were their normal lovey-dovey selves again.

This made all the members of BlackPink smile in joy. But on the inside one of them was wishing that it was her being fed this food. Pregnant with Daisy’s child. And of course married happily to her too. But Jennie knew that she could not beat the two of them ever since the first meeting of the two. Which she remembered like it was yesterday, even if it was nearly two years before.

* * *

“Miss calm down.” a cop said over her rage. Jennie was furious with herself. With the cops. With Lisa’s friends. And most importantly with the bastard Mirtak. They had been having a great day in Thailand. They had gone to a Zipline earlier and had a blast. Either from the fun of the day or making fun of Jisoo in all good teasing.

Her English as she talked to the man was funny. “I’m so scary. Heart bounceu. Go slowly.” Were some of what she had said. And she screamed her head off as she was dropped down from one platform to another. And then after she had landed she repeated the same thing over and over. “I know his face.” she repeated. They had had a great day. And were hoping that their night would be just as good.

But one of Lisa’s old friends had become a very unpleasant man. They had just watched a tape of her being taken by the man and one of his friends not that long before maybe an hour two at the most. And Jennie was terrified. At that moment they had all heard something. Then a jeep flew over head causing all three girls of BlackPink, the cops, and Lisa’s friends to duck until they heard the crashing jeep to stop rolling.

They turned as they saw a hero. This world was filled with heroes but none of them thought that they would ever see one up close. And there stood one female superhero they had heard about a lot lately, Quake. She had Jisoo in her arms. “I think this lady didn’t want to go with you.” Quake said to the two men that were hiding while waiting for the police to leave knowing that they wouldn’t search for them.

Jisoo was out cold in her arms. But she did start to stur. Something was slightly shaking her as she was held in her arms. She looked up into the face of her hero. Seeing the face of Quake up close she never thought she had seen a woman so beautiful. And Jennie must agree with that feeling as she stared at Quake as she stood Jisoo on her on two feet.

“Now if my damsel in distress doesn’t mind I have a couple of naughty boys that need a good super powered spanking.” Daisy said, turning to the two of them. Jisoo shook her head as she watched Daisy walk up to the two guys who were scared upon realizing who they were fighting. Daisy smiled as she cracked her knuckles as she took her final steps.

“Now shall I explain that no means no?” she asked with a sinister smile as it looked like the two men would piss themselves.

Daisy didn’t take very long before she had them black and blue and unconscious. They looked like they weren’t much of a threat to a butterfly let alone a woman. Both Jennie and Jisoo were in love. They didn’t know the other one felt that way. And they both were hating their bosses at YG Entertainment. They both knew that they weren’t allowed to date anyone let alone another woman.

But both of them were having as many fantasies about being with this woman as their imaginations could allow. But right now Daisy only wanted to talk to Jisoo. She didn’t know why but something about the woman was drawing her to her. Something that she still hadn’t figured out. For she just the week before had been in California and had been hit with a ray gun that none of her team members could work out how it worked or reverse what it had done to her.

For right now as she looked at Jisoo, something was making her tight pants even tighter. For the ray had given her a penis which was starting to stand at attention looking at Jisoo. It was the first time it had done so since she had gotten it. She had wondered if it could. But here she stood and was starting to have her first hard on in her life.

“Hi it was a pleasure being your Knight in Shining Armor.” Daisy said with a smile.

“I’m so scary.” Jisoo said with a weak smile looking at Daisy. She was smiling because as the woman approached her she felt safe. She wanted that feeling forever.

“You don't speak very good English huh?” Daisy smiled at her. Jisoo blushed as her smile broadened. Daisy was then impulsive and leaned in and kissed Jisoo on the lips. Jisoo welcomed the kiss and kissed back as some of the people around them took some pics of a  **_FEMALE_ ** hero kissing, to them, a no name woman she had just saved. None of them knew that as they started to share the pics that they were igniting a firestorm in Korea.

The members of BlackPink smiled knowing that Jisoo was safe. They each knew they were going to face some hard times when they got back to filming their show. But Jennie on the other hand also felt jealous. Jealous of that kiss. Jealous of the attention Jisoo was getting from Daisy. And jealous of that smile Jisoo had when the kiss was broken.

* * *

Hours later when the sun had risen on a new day they were sitting in a living space having a Skype call with the CEO of YG Entertainment. “So you ladies had an eventful night last night huh?” he said to them. He was unreadable as always.

“Yes.” they all said trying to not sound nervous because of one kiss. Jisoo right now had knots in her stomach. If she had been more careful last night and not been so nice and polite and told that slim ball off and walked/ran away to the safety of her friends...well maybe she wouldn't have been greeted this morning with wild speculation about her relationship with Daisy. And the fear that she had cost her friends everything they had worked for for so long.

“I’m not going to beat around the bush last night was one of the darkest moments for you girls. One Jisoo was taken hostage. Thankfully she’s safe now. But in the process you were seen in a very public display of affection...with another woman no less.” he said looking at each of the girls.

“Under normal circumstances I would have no choice but to let you four go. You did in fact break our no dating policy.” he said with a sigh.

“But these three didn’t break that policy. Please don’t punish them for my mistakes.” Jisoo pleaded.

“It wasn’t  **YOUR** mistake. Sir I should have known Mirtak was a slim ball. He was always up to no good back in the day. I shouldn’t have invited him. If I hadn’t none of this would have happened.” Lisa said to him.

“We were all there Lisa. We all saw how he had an eye on Jisoo all night long. We should have stayed together.” Rosé said to both Lisa and him.

“And it was just one stupid kiss.”  _ That I wish had happened to me. _ Jennie said and thought.

“Ladies! That’s why I said  **_‘NORMAL CIRCUMSTANCES’_ ** . This was not normal circumstances. And it has done wonders for your sales too.” he said with a smile.

“Excuse me?” Jisoo asked.

“You were seen kissing a  **FEMALE** superhero. Every continent is talking about you girls now. So what is needed is more of this. I want you four to go out with her. Maybe be seen at a few clubs drinking with Quake from time to time. And each of you should be seen kissing her too. We can have the world talking about BlackPink and their world saving groupie. And if something comes from this then so be it. But we need you to be seen with that hero! I have reached out to her and she has agreed to a date tonight. Don’t let me down girls and give the cameras a nice big kiss tonight.” he said, giving them a wink as he cut the call.

None of the four believed this. They were going to go clubbing that night. They weren’t allowed to do that. They were also going to drink. Another thing they weren’t allowed to do. And lastly they were going to kiss someone. Kissing someone was the biggest no no they could do. But they were practically ordered to. And both Jennie and Jisoo were secretly wet upon hearing whom they were going to kiss.

* * *

“You okay Jendeukie? Am I allowed to call you that again by the way?” Daisy asked with a smile. Daisy had seen the far off look in Jennie’s eyes as she remembered everything that happened after that. Daisy had brought them to a club and understood the situation that she had put them in with her impulsive kiss and was happy to be the groupie. And as she pretended to be their groupie she had become a groupie. And as she did she kissed each one of them. She loved kissing Jisoo the most however and before long they were dating in real life. Which both made Jennie jealous and happy at the same time.

“Yes you can call me Jendeukie again. It’s nothing really. I was just thinking about something.” Jennie said with a smile.

“Is it about not finding someone?” Daisy asked. She had noticed Jennie drawing hearts over everything in sight. She thought that it was because she was jealous of the many lovey-dovey moments.

“Why’d you ask that?” Jennie asked with a smile.

“You have been doodling hearts over everything. Even on one of those promo groupie photos with me swooning over you four singing. Though they did look great over my head looking at my band. I figured you wanted someone to love too.” Daisy said as she grabbed a spoonful of the ice cream that Jisoo wanted during this pregnancy.

“Just absent minded doodling. I’m good. And happy too.” Jennie said with a smile. But Jisoo was looking at her curiously.

“Open up wifey.  **_I_ ** don’t want to eat this ice cream.” Daisy said with a smile. Jisoo turned around and faced her wife and took the ice cream, sure she knew the truth. Jennie just smiled as she watched them so in love that it hurt...a lot.

* * *

Jennie was back in her bunk at the Playground. The group was living here for a while. Daisy wanted to make sure that her child had fast response care if Jisoo had some problems. But they each took this as a break from everything that they had been doing. Ever since they had started being with Daisy both as friends and lovers they were in demand all over the world. They were one of if not the most demanded K-Pop girl bands in the world.

That’s when she found a smooshed down flower. She loved this flower so much. She remembered the very moment she had taken this from a vase in a safe house Daisy had taken them too. It was the first night that she had slept with all four members of BlackPink as they welcomed her as a member of the group. And Jennie smiled thinking back.

* * *

Jennie had loved the filling she had just experienced the night before. She had sex with the one person that she loved more then anyone else in that way. But she wanted to leave the girls alone right now as they slept. She was smiling as she tiptoed away from the bedroom.

“Little Jendeukie slipping away from the scene of the lust.” Daisy joked seeing her.

“Oh...I thought you were asleep back there.” Jennie said with a smile.

“I woke up a few hours ago. You four can take a lot out of a girl with a dick.” Daisy said with a smile. Jennie smiled as she blushed. “That’s a good look on you.” Daisy said with a smile as she walked over to her.

“W-What were you doing?” Jennie asked, seeing the burnt pans.

Daisy laughed and looked at Jennie. “I was trying to make breakfast for you four for a job well done last night...ended badly. I guess I should call for some take out.” she said with a smile.

“Were we that good?” Jennie asked with a blushing smile.

“Yeah. I never thought that sex could be like that. I mean I was with men before this thing showed its face. And...last night was like nothing I have ever experienced. Everyone’s bodies entwined, the moans of my women filling my ears, and feeling each of you cum for me...god I think I could live a thousand years and never forget last night.” Daisy said with a smile.

Jennie blushed a little but also felt a sense of pride. She had hid her love for Daisy well, none of the other girls knew. And when Jisoo told them that YG Entertainment had approved her sexual relationship with Daisy and that they were willing to include the other members due to Jisoo’s petitions with Daisy’s backing Jennie thought she might have cum letting them know her dark secret of love and lust for Daisy. But luckily they hadn’t noticed her body language when they were told. Lisa and Rosé were over the moon too. It was the first time they could let their sexual sides out. And Daisy was a great partner in that respect.

But unlike Lisa and Rosé, Jennie was yearning to feel Daisy’s feminine wilds on her body. But then they found out that she had a cock instead. And it was the best of both worlds for Jennie. She loved the feeling as it slipped inside her and loved every curve of Daisy’s feminine body too. Her and Jisoo were the only openly bisexual girls in the group. Well “openly” within the group anyway. Rosé and Lisa were bi curious if anything. And Jennie loved watching their evolution last night. From bi curious to full blown bi. Even slipping their bandmates their tongues as Daisy made love to them.

Being a woman she understood that sex was more then just pounding and fucking. But tender moments as well. Lightly kissing them on their necks and faces. Holding them close as they writhed with passion. And most importantly she didn’t just stop when she had cum. She kissed and held each member with passion and longing. Which made the second, third, and fourth rounds the best that they had ever had in their loves. Last night Jennie was in heaven with the rest of BlackPink. All with Daisy being their angel of lust and longing. And Jennie wanted this more. She wasn’t sure how the others felt but she wanted this feeling again.

“You don’t regret it do you?” Daisy asked with a worried look.

She shook her head looking at the woman of her dreams. “Good, because I did enjoy myself.” Daisy said with a smile.

“Do you want some help with breakfast?” Jennie said with a smile. She entered the kitchen area and grabbed some more pans that weren’t burnt with what they could have had. Jennie couldn’t stop smiling right now. And she was out of breath setting everything up happy that she had pleased “her woman”.

“Wait a moment,” Daisy said with a smile.

Jennie then felt herself be drawn into Daisy’s arms. And felt Daisy’s lips on her neck. She took a deep breath as she felt Daisy’s touch. “W-What are you doing?” Jennie moaned. She wasn’t complaining but Daisy was Jisoo’s girlfriend.

“Jisoo told me I have free reign. If I’m turned on by one of you I can play a little. If you are willing that is. And that smile is making me want to play. So Jendeukie,” she said, walking the two of them over to the table and lightly sat Jennie on the edge before giving her another kiss. “Can I play?” she asked, breaking the kiss and looking into her eyes.

“Yes please.” Jennie moaned as she pulled Daisy on top of her shoving aside a flowery vase so they could have free tablespace to make love. For the first time without the others. And Jennie loved it so much.

* * *

See had plucked this flower from the floor when Jisoo walked in on them in their afterglow of their solo love making. Jisoo was smiling as she had found them like that. She always said the same to letters when she found Daisy with one of them in the middle of passion, just before they started, or after they finished. Two little letters that could make Jennie wet or satisfied: “OK”. And then she would kiss Daisy afterwards.

Just thinking about seeing that kiss could drive her wild. Jisoo was one of her best friends. And knowing that her sleeping with her wife was at least tolerable...was something that brought her so much joy. She wished she could tell her how she felt. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was holding the smooshed flower close to her chest. And she went into a speech she had practiced so many times.

“Jisoo my sweet mommy. I know it is weird for you. You love Daisy with all your heart. I see it in your eyes. In the way you walk. And the day you told us that you were pregnant. But...I love her too. She is all I can think about. I long for her touch. I love her from my very soul. Please Jisoo, let me join you in this crazy relationship journey.” Jennie said with a nervous smile looking at her reflection. Then her smile faltered and faded.

“She will never agree to that.” Jennie groaned. She put back the smooshed flower. Thinking about Daisy. She then spotted her vibrator. She needed a release. She needed some satisfaction. She grabbed it and she started to suck it for lubrication as she stripped and laid down naked on her bunk.

“Make mama cum my little Quakie.” she sighed as she felt the tip of the vibrator tease her pussy. It didn’t take that long for her to writhe with pleasure as she felt the vibrations ripple through her body.

“Quake baby fuck me hard.” Jennie moaned as she pumped into herself with the vibrator. The world around her, gone. She only lived for this feeling of “Quake” inside of her. She didn’t even notice when the door had been opened just a crack. With two sets of eyes transfixed on the scene happening in the room.

Both Lisa and Rosé had wanted to talk to Jennie for Jisoo then they heard moans coming from within her room. They let their curiosity get the better of them. Now they couldn’t look away. They were almost bewitched by the sight of their bandmate naked on her bed. Relieving some sexual/emotional tension. Lisa was smiling watching this.

“Get it Jendeukie.” she whispered, almost cheering her on as she amped up the intensity of the vibrator.

“Should we be watching this?” Rosé asked. Her mind, body, and heart are having a war with her at the moment. Her heart was telling her that staring at her friend like this was wrong. But her body was going all tense like she was watching something that she wanted herself. And her mind was having fantasy after fantasy. Jennie with a strap-on making love to her until she squirted. Or Jisoo joining them making it a threesome that no mortal man or woman could have ever experienced before. And them holding her down for Daisy to make love to her until she couldn’t take any more.

“Is little Chipmunk Rosie shy?” Lisa teased.

“No it’s just...a private moment. So let’s leave her to it.” Rosé said as her eyes went wide as she heard the loudest moan yet with Jennie’s eyes rolling into the back of her head as her body quivered and shuck from the effort she was putting into this.

“Fine. But we probably should tell Jisoo. She was the one that wanted us to check up on Jennie because of the whole Daisy nearly dying on us.” Lisa said as the two walked away as Jennie came again for her insta Quake. Shaking, she set it aside and thought about everything again, unaware that at this moment her little crush was about to be revealed to Jisoo.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where do you think you’re going?!” Jisoo yelled at Jennie furious.

“What is it, mommy?” Jennie asked her.

“The wedding is next week and we still don’t have your answer about the honeymoon,” Jisoo asked with a cute angry frown that could melt hearts. Nothing she could do would make her anything but adorably sexy. Jennie didn’t feel that way about her most of the time. But right now she had to admit the bride-to-be was hot and cute at the same time.

“Are you serious about that?” Jennie asked with a smile. Jisoo wanted her bandmates to come with them on their honeymoon. She wanted all four members to share the wedding night with her and her wife. Lisa and Rosé were on board as long as they didn’t take too much time from their romance story that had enthralled the world for the last six weeks ever since they had announced the wedding.

Jennie was following the media more than the others. She was both excited for Jisoo and Daisy. But like the world, she was shocked on the inside how fast they were going. Six weeks ago Daisy surprised Jisoo with a picnic under the stars and proposed to her. Jennie’s heart fell and filled at the same time. But then to find out with Daisy’s schedule she had only a short window for a honeymoon so they had to do it soon...Jennie wasn’t sure she was mentally ready for this. Let alone ready to join them on their wedding night. Especially when she wanted it to be  **HERS** .

“Yes of course. I want all of us to feel the joy of a wedding night. Who knows if you three will get that. I mean Daisy’s idea of setting you three up with some of her Defender friends has merit. But who knows if that will work out?” Jisoo said with a sad smile.

Daisy had been recruited for the Earth’s mightiest heroes by none other than the leader of the team. The Sorcerer Supreme Stephen Rogers. Jennie had met the man, the myth, the legend. The hero of WW2. He had fought Nazis on every continent with his magic. She remembered her grandparents telling stories of how he had come to Korea during the war. Korea was under Japanese control. But he freed several villages including theirs. And he also placed a spell on them to protect them from Japanese invaders so that the Japanese couldn’t take them back. No one knew why just those villages were his targets. But he had done everything he could to free them and keep them free.

And Daisy had the idea to set them up with some of their members both; on again off again and permanent members: White Wolf (Bucky Barnes), Sorcerer Supreme (Stephen Rogers), Iron Man (Tony Stark), Thor, his wife Valkyrie, Hulk Widow (Natasha Romanoff), Hawkeye (Clint Barton), Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff), Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff), Vision, Iron Fist (Colleen Wing), Namor, Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes), and a Ghost Rider no one knew the identity of but Robbie. Jennie liked them all but she had only eyes for Daisy.

Nat was the one that intrigued Lisa now that she was exploring her love for the female form. Nat was a normal Russian spy until they tried to make a super soldier like White Wolf. But it ended with her becoming a hulking green figure when she got angry. Becoming a target for being the only survivor of the experiment she fled to the United States and sanctuary with Stephen. At first, she didn’t have control but now she could control it perfectly. She was always into the dangerous guys...and now girls too.

“I’m fine. I don’t need someone right now.” Jennie said with a smile.

“You need someone, everyone needs someone, Jennie,” Jisoo said to her.

“I love that you care so much about me mommy. But focus on daddy. She is your soon to be wife.” Jennie said with a smile.

“What are you talking about, lover girls?” a voice said from behind them. They turned and saw Daisy standing there with a smile. Jisoo welcomed her fiancé with a kiss. Jennie, like always, had a bout of jealousy and arousal seeing them kiss. Especially right now with Jisoo being cute and Daisy being her hot self. Jennie composed herself a little before she let herself show her hidden lust for Daisy as Jisoo in her broken English explained what they were talking about.

“Then that settles it,” Daisy said with a smile.

“What do you mean daddy?” Jennie asked her.

“Seriously?” Daisy asked with a smile. Jennie just giggled a little at the look on Daisy’s face. “I mean, you will be coming to the wedding night,” Daisy said, pulling her future wife into her arms.

“Huh?” Jennie asked.

“Well if she was going to focus on me then you should be there with everyone else,” Daisy said with a smile.

“I not enough babe?” Jisoo asked with a smile.

“More than enough, lover. But I would love to have my band sing to me in their moans and groans. Best wedding present ever in my opinion.” Daisy said, kissing Jisoo on the cheek.

“You come,” Jisoo said in English to Jennie.

“Okay, if you insist,” Jennie said with a shy smile. She couldn’t believe it she was going to be there that night. But also knowing that Daisy wanted her there too. All she knew for certain was that she was never going to forget that night. Their  _ “wedding night” _ .

* * *

Jennie got dressed from the little fun she had just had with her little Quakie vibrator. She was thinking about every moment she had fallen more in love with Daisy. And the wedding night was the one that cemented her love. She was going to spend the rest of her life in this relationship with her hero.

And it was a unique relationship to be sure. And she thought of all the factors in this relationship. Like YG Entertainment. They just wanted them to be seen with Daisy. That’s all they wanted. Jennie didn’t mind that much. She was in heaven each time being with Daisy in public and in private. But it has gotten harder since Jisoo married Daisy.

First, some entertainment reporters around the world wanted to report on the first legal polygamist marriage when they announced the wedding. But Jisoo was the only bride to the surprise of their fans that wanted to see the BlackPink wedding of a century.

This caused the whole world to speculate about the band endlessly. Were they breaking up? Was Daisy the Yoko of BlackPink? It was bad. And YG Entertainment was pulling their hair out to figure a way out. They had green light the wedding for the press but the press it generated was break up press.

Then they had an idea. They had to do a public “engagement” to counter this talk. YG Entertainment thought it was a great idea that Daisy would get down on one knee again and ask for her band to be hers forever. And that she had married Jisoo first because she was her first “BP Kiss”.

It was a lot for their families to take in. Both Jisoo’s and Jennie’s parents knew the deep dark secret of them being bisexual so finding out that they were marrying a woman was natural to them. Lisa’s and Rosé’s parents on the other hand had a private fit. Wanting to hunt YG Entertainment management staff for forcing them to do this. But they both made sure that they knew they weren’t doing anything that they didn’t want to. And that Daisy was a great woman and hero. It didn’t stop their hatred but they didn’t shout out about it as they wanted in the beginning.

And now that the world knew Jisoo was pregnant...Jennie was waiting for the other shoe to drop again. People were wondering when the other members would marry Daisy every day. Now would they expect all of BlackPink to get pregnant too? Or would the rumblings about some type of change in the management staff call for the end to the charade? Jennie hoped her bosses would force them to have Daisy’s child too...but then she realized that by doing that YG Entertainment was taking more than ever before.

But in this moment of remembering everything that made her fall in love with Daisy, and having just gotten lost in passion for her secret lover. And also knowing that in a few months she was going to be an Auntie to her mommies child. And none of that mattered.

“Jendeukie,” Jisoo said, entering her room with a hand on her belly like in the hangar.

“Hey, Unnie,” Jennie said smiling at her.

“Tonight I want to have another welcoming of Daisy to the band,” she said.

“Huh?” Jennie said thinking about the first time they had all slept with her again and getting wet a little.

“Well you kicked her out didn’t you?  _ Only bandmates call me ‘Jendeukie’ or ‘Mandu’. And lost place as member when give pregnant wife a fright. _ ” Jisoo said, imitating Jennie from the hangar. But of course not speaking as fluently as Jennie had done. “So I think we should welcome her back as a member tonight,” she said switching back to Korean.

“So she earned her warm bed back?” Jennie asked with a smile.

“I can’t stay mad at her. And what I have planned for tonight is something that probably should have happened a long time ago.” Jisoo said with a smile and a wink walking out of Jennie’s bunk. Jennie smiled and went to her closet and started to pick out sexy lingerie for that night’s fun.

* * *

Jennie walked into the bedroom shared by Daisy and Jisoo. Their bunk was a bit fancier then the others. This was because Daisy was a world-famous hero with a pregnant wife. So the new Director gave her some extra amenities for them. Jennie loved being in this room. Finding Daisy getting dressed for her missions from time to time. Usually after sex.

In fact, she was the last one to see Daisy before the mission she had gotten hurt on. She and Jisoo saw the news report first too. They were watching some American TV. Jisoo wanted to learn more English while pregnant. She knew that their child would speak many languages. And English and Korean were going to be it’s first two languages. So she wanted to speak it clearly with her child. And Jennie and she were practicing while watching the TV...until they watched their lover fighting a battle that she might have lost her life to.

Jisoo was inconsolable while watching her wife fall. Lisa and Rosé were doing all they could to calm her. Jennie wasn’t even able to do that. She was in stunned silence watching the woman she loved “die” on camera. But she was looking forward to tonight already. She had her sexiest lingerie on, a see-through bra with a nightie over it. No panties. She wanted to give her hero easy access to her waiting and wet sex.

She wore a coat over her outfit not to attract attention as she walked towards their room. As she closed the door behind her she let it slip from her shoulders to reveal what she was wearing without thinking to look towards the bed. She then heard a cat call whistle. Jennie jumped then looked on the bed and saw Daisy there. She was naked already. And her not so little friend was starting to stand at attention for Jennie’s outfit.

“I-I thought I was going to surprise you,” Jennie said blushing a little as her eyes darted from one part of Daisy’s body or another. Her eyes lingering on the hardening cock.

“Well surprise lover girl.” Daisy giggled.

“Where are the others, we are welcoming you back into the band are we not?” Jennie asked leaning on the bed and giving her a light kiss.

“Not,” Daisy said, smiling at her biting her lower lip as she watched the Korean pop star.

“Huh?” Jennie asked.

“Jisoo noticed while I was falling you weren’t running around like a chicken with her head cut off, her words, not mine...well obviously she spoke worse English but what can I say,” Daisy said kissing Jennie again. Jennie wasn’t sure what was going to happen here but she was loving the kisses and the feeling of her lover’s arms.

“So she figured out something that she had long suspected thanks to your frequent lapses in lust-filled desires. Like the desire to avoid the wedding night but cumming harder than her once there. And all those times you would just be so damn sexy around me when we were alone. Plus she asked Lisa and Rosé to check on you after dinner and they found you playing with…“Quakie”?” Daisy giggled a little at the name and feeling the silk of her nightie brushing her growing member.

“And that was when she was sure that our little Jendeukie had fallen in love with her groupie. And...her groupie wouldn’t say no to having her little Jendeukie all to herself from this day onwards.” Daisy said, smiling as she bit her lip playfully as she watched the look on a stunned Jennie’s face.

“B-But Jisoo? She’s your wife.” Jennie said stammering trying to not sound nervous that her dream could come true.

“What are you talking about cutie? Jisoo was the one who set this up. And I think it is time for Jendeukie to find out why Jisoo playfully calls me Vibrato.” Daisy said with a smile pulling her into her arms and slightly shaking Jennie with her powers.

“Huh?” Jennie asked in a moan. Her whole body screamed in pleasure.

“You’ll see.” as Daisy rolled her on her back the vibrations went away for the most part. Jennie could only feel one spot shaking. It didn’t take long for her to realize it was Daisy’s penis. Daisy bit her lip again as she teased Jennie with it.

“Put it in me, baby.” Jennie moaned not being able to take this much longer.

“Only if you call me by name,” Daisy said playfully as she kissed Jennie’s neck.

“Daisy.” Jennie moaned.

“Not what I was going for,” Daisy said as she started to play with Jennie’s breasts vibrating her hands as well as her cock.

“ **FUCK** ...uh...uh...Quake?” Jennie said her eyes rolling back in her head.

“No,” Daisy said, licking her neck.

“Wifey, babe, girlfriend, Quakie! Please fuck me, lover!” Jennie begged.

“I’m what to the band?” Daisy asked, smiling, finally staring Jennie in her eyes as they fell in and out of focus.

“ **_FUCK ME HARD, GROUPIE!!!!_ ** ” Jennie yelled.

“As you wish my girlfriend,” Daisy said with a smile ramming her vibrating cock into her waiting and wet pussy.

“ **FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKK!** ” Jennie yowled her eyes rolling into the back of her head and she came so hard that the nighty and sheets were ruined with one orgasm. But Daisy was just getting started.

“This is just the warm-up act for Vibrato. Wait until the grand finale.” Daisy said kissing her new girlfriend, slipping her some tongue as they spent the next few hours locked together like they were pieces of a puzzle that had longed to be reunited again. And now that they were they weren’t going to be separated by anything. Society. Ideology. Even her own bandmates. She was Daisy’s girlfriend. She wasn’t a girl looking for a good time. She was making love to the woman of her dreams. And she wasn’t ever going to stop.

* * *

“Where were you last night?” Lisa asked Jennie as she joined them in the cafeteria of the base. Jennie still had the afterglow from great sex. She wasn’t sure it was ever going to go away at this moment. She was reliving every single step from last night in her mind all morning.

“Having the best surprise of my life,” Jennie said, not sure how long she could contain herself.

“Which was?” Rosé asked.

“That she can say she knows my true name now isn’t that right baby?” Daisy asked, walking up to her. Jennie didn’t act like she normally did and say hi with a cute smile. She pulled Daisy into her arms and kissed her lightly at first then passionately.

“I wanted to get you some breakfast.  _ For a job well done _ .” Jennie smiled at her. Daisy kissed her again.

“The only breakfast I need is you naked in what will be our bed from now on,” Daisy said, pulling her back to the bunk she had just left. With Jennie happily giggling as she was dragged out.

“What was that about?” Lisa asked.

“Oh, she is Daisy’s new girlfriend. I set it up last night. I had long suspected that she had fallen for Daisy and you two confirmed it.” Jisoo said coming up to them.

“R-Really?” Rosé asked. Her fantasies were going into overdrive about Daisy and Jennie. And what they had done the night before and what they could be doing at this very moment.

“Yup. Now let’s go get something to eat.” Jisoo said brightly. Like announcing that your wife got a girlfriend last night was the most normal thing ever. Rosé looked at her not sure what to say, do, or think.

“Yay! Can you feed me? It could be good practice for the little Blink.” Lisa asked with a smile.

“Fine,” Jisoo said with a smile as they walked off leaving Rosé thinking about so much. Many thoughts she never thought of before.


	4. Chapter 4

“We’re like sisters.” Rosé heard herself say over and over again as she laid naked on the bed.

“If we are like sisters why does this feel so good?” Jennie asked her with a smile as she kissed Rosé’s bare breasts sucking on each nipple a little.

“We’re like sisters.” Rosé moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt another set of lips touching her body.

“You have a sweet-tasting pussy...sis.” Jisoo smiled up at Rosé who looked down to see who was now playfully teasing her with her fingers.

“W-We’re like sisters.” Rosé groaned.

“What have we here? Are my little women making our little Guitar Girl all hot and bothered?” Daisy said walking up to the bed with a smile looking at Rosé who was losing it right now.

Her body was screaming with pleasure. But her mind was screaming that this was wrong. But seeing Daisy standing over her wearing a silk robe that didn’t quite hide her cock that was sticking straight at her drove her beyond the limits that she was used to.

“Shall I make your ‘sister’ my horny little woman too, ladies?” Daisy said, slipping her robe off and letting it fall to the ground and Rosé came squirting all over her bunk. Which caused her to wake up drenched from head to foot in sweat and her own juices.

“What the hell is happening to me?” Rosé asked herself breathing heavily as she sat up.

She was a church girl. She never had dreams like that. Never. She did enjoy herself with Daisy and the other members of BlackPink. But it was just to let off steam sexually. All this time with no release was getting to her. She had been a very sexual person in her private life since her first sexual experience. But she was always able to contain it to nightly masturbation or a round with a guy she had been dating at the time.

But once she joined BlackPink YG Entertainment demanded her celibacy. Even putting cameras in many of the houses they lived in. She couldn't masturbate as much as she wanted...or needed. So when she was told that she could have some fun with Daisy in bed she jumped on the chance even if it was going against her “church-girl” ways. She never really thought about these ladies like that or any woman like that really. But all day since she first heard about Daisy and Jennie now dating for real she found herself daydreaming about sex almost non-stop. With Daisy. With Jennie. With Jisoo. Hell even with Lisa too.

She spent more time in the last 12 hours of her life naked and masturbating then she did throughout her entire adolescence. She was insatiable. Especially after lunch when she walked past Jennie’s bunk to find Jisoo complaining because Daisy had Jennie naked in bed having sex again and not packing her things up to move in with them that night. She had to lock herself up for a long time after she saw the two of them convince Jisoo to strip and join them.

Lisa even spotted something at dinner. She started teasing her thinking that she was just getting flustered about the new dynamic to BlackPink after telling her what she had seen. “Is the church girl getting all shy again? It’s just sex Chipmunk Rosie let them have their fun. We all deserve that.” Lisa said when they passed the three of them going back to the bunks Daisy had a hand around both of her women. And both Jennie and Jisoo were glowing, that said clearly they enjoyed their afternoon.

After she got back to her bunk she stripped naked in at a speed that he didn’t think possible. She crawled into bed and started to play with herself as she had a fantasy about being sexually dominant over Lisa. “This shy church girl is going to make you her bitch tonight, Lala.” Rosé had moaned as she masturbated.

Now in the middle of the night here she was laying in a soaked bed from another orgasm. The latest in a long line of orgasms that she didn’t want to admit was making her more satisfied sexually than any man had ever made her feel since she had lost her virginity years earlier.

“I need to cool off.” Rosé sighed as she got up, took off both her clothes and the soaked sheets before she got out fresh clothes and sheets that she would put on the bed when she got back.

She walked around the base. She liked to do that at night. It wasn’t like the place was empty. Being a base of operations there were always people around. But it seemed less crowded. So she would go to her favorite spots around the base. She never understood why she was always drawn to the garage. She even got Mack to teach her how to work on this ATV she had bought a few years ago. She didn't even know why she had bought it. She just felt like she had to get it when she saw the design of it.

It was a three-wheeled ATV, all in white. Two wheels in the front and one in the back. The front stuck out a bit to house a decorative Phoenix head. It never really broke down. But she thought it silly to send it to the mechanic to have him say it was perfectly fine. But she always thought that something was off. It was hard to pinpoint it but she knew there was something off. She walked up to the ATV with a smile and a rag. She started to polish the Phoenix head when she felt eyes on her. She turned to see the flaming head of Ghost Rider.

* * *

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Robbie asked Rosé who stared at him constantly while Daisy was introducing the girls to the Defenders inside the Sanctum Sanctorum.

“What? Are you shy now?” Bucky asked with a chuckle.

“Maybe it’s the Rider?” Nat said, thinking of the beast inside herself. “I can only think of what the other girl would be doing if she had a hero groupie staring at her,” she said referring to the Hulk Widow.

“I’m not a hero groupie,” Rosé said.

“What’s going on?” Jisoo asked in Korean.

“Nothing,” Rosé answered back.

“If it was truly nothing you would say it,” Jennie said to her friend.

“Come on Chipmunk Rosie. Spill the beans. You have the hots for the flame head?” Lisa asked with a smile.

“I hate it when they do this,” Daisy said looking up to the ceiling fan.

“What?” Robbie asked her.

“We speak Korean,” Jisoo said.

“Well of course you speak...oh you mean when you speak in Korean around her,” Bucky said with a smile.

“Did the freezing process cause you to lose some of those brain cells you never used my old friend?” Stephen asked with a chuckle. Referring to the fact that Bucky Barns was frozen in a block of ice at the tail end of World War 2. Thought lost until a few years ago just before the Chitauri invasion in what became known as the Battle of New York.

It was the first time the Defenders came together. Stephen Rogers brought the first team together using the Eye of Agamotto. A pendant around his neck that allowed him to see tidbits of the future. Even if he didn't see how or why this would happen he could almost always tell what NEEDED to happen for the betterment of the planet.

“Shows me for not making some mysterious mystical pact that stopped you from aging a day,” he said to his childhood friend. Which was perfectly true. Stephen had not aged a day since he took the powers of the Sorcerer Supreme. It was slightly unnerving at times. But when you fought all types of aliens and monsters it pushed all those thoughts about why or how into the back of his head.

“Being the Sorcerer Supreme does have its perks. Now; what was it that made you fear the Rider?” he asked Rosé point-blank.

“I-I don’t fear him. It’s...complicated.” Rosé said to everyone.

“Tell me,” Jisoo said to her in her broken English. But her eyes said clearly she wanted to be the den mother here and make Rosé feel better.

“It started when I was 18. I was still in training at YG Entertainment. I had been working late one night. When I went back to my bunk...I ran into a woman...well a woman and a demon.” she started.

“The woman was this seductress lady. She looked Native American, but I couldn't really tell. She was fighting this...this demon. I thought it was the devil walking the Earth. Flaming skull. And this stare...I’ll never forget that stare.

“She did something to him. He...well he started to act like he was in lust or something. Then they noticed me. She demanded...well she told him to perform the  _ ‘Penance Stare’ _ . I have no idea to this day what that is. But when he stared at me with those flaming soulless eye sockets nothing happened...I think. I woke up a day later no idea how I got back to my bunk. YGE nearly fired me for not showing up for a day.

“This demon nearly cost me everything I wanted. I could have been skipped over for BlackPink. I never forgot that ‘demon’. Then I saw you fighting Ultron in the media. Ever since I knew  **YOU** were that demon.” Rosé said to him.

“I know what the Penance Stare is. It is when the Spirit of Vengeance looks into the eyes of his victims. He burns the eyes out of his or her sockets. Leaving them blind. And insane or dead.” Robbie said.

“How?” Daisy asked him.

“He makes them relive every painful memory. Leaving their mind trapped in hell never escaping the pain they have ever felt. All the while they feel guilt and remorse for all pain they have ever caused. The only way you could have survived is if he found nothing in you to make you feel remorse. It can’t work without the victim’s own guilt. Even the most hardened killer feels some remorse. It could be the fact that they didn’t kill someone or that they didn’t enjoy the kills. But they feel remorse. I didn't do anything you described though.” Robbie said to her.

“It had to be you! You told Daisy you got this Spirit of Vengeance thing years ago. Long before you made your debut as a hero.” Rosé said.

“My guess it wasn’t him...or any host of  **_THAT_ ** Spirit of Vengeance,” Stephen said.

“Huh?” Robbie asked.

Stephen flicked his wrist and one of the books on the shelf floated towards him. “It is about time we have this talk, Robbie. There are a lot of myths about the birth of the Riders.” flicking his wrist again and a waft of smoke turned into scenes of legend playing out before their eyes.

“One says that they are fallen angels,” he said as a heavenly scene came to the smoke. Showing a bunch of angels falling down to Earth. “Or possibly sent angels.” the scene changed instead of falling they were flying down to Earth.

“This myth says that they were sent here to protect the Earth or after they fell they took up the protection of the Earth. Either way, they had to bond with a host. And once they did they were limited by the host imagination. Eventually, they dwindled, some falling into corruption, others falling off the face of the Earth, until now when there is only one known Rider. And that is Robbie’s.” Stephen said as the smoke showed Riders protecting people and the planet. Bonding with humans and animals. Then one by one each disappearing or attacking other humans. Until Robbie’s face appeared in the smoke.

“Another says that they were soldiers of Mephisto or better known in some circles as Satan.” he started and the scene now showed an army raising to fight humans and animals. “But again they had to bond with a host. And again one by one they disappeared or began to fight their master. And again leaving only Robbie’s.” he said as they watched the smoke dissipate.

“The point is that there was at one point more than one of your riding friend, Robbie. You are the last known Rider. But there could be others. And it sounds like she encountered another Rider. Fighting what sounds like the Witch Woman.” Stephen said to her.

“What could she have wanted?” Daisy asked.

“She is an envoy of Mephisto. She was a bright young woman. Until her college roommate performed a Satanic ritual...with her present. She became bound to him. Doing his bidding. It sounds like she found a Rider that might have been in hiding and wanted to make him Mephisto’s lackey. Possibly again.” Stephen said.

“And I just happened to run across this?” Rosé asked.

“Nothing happens without a reason,” Robbie said to her. Everyone turned to him. “I used to think that my life went down this path by mistake. And that a sick twist of fate made me this way. And there was no reason for it. Then Ultron happened. I saw so many lives turned upside down thanks to that robot. And I was there to take him down. If I hadn’t gotten this Rider...maybe Ultron would have won. So no one just happens to do anything. It happened for a reason.” he said to her and she felt a smile cross her lips. Which was something she didn’t think she would, especially today of all days. When she would meet “the man that nearly cost her everything”.

* * *

“Hello there Ghost,” Rosé said, seeing the Rider standing there. He didn’t move, he just stood there looking at her.

“Robbie never told us where he found you,” she said to him. She actually became good friends with him after they had met. The girls thought she did fall for him. But she never thought of him that way. She talked to him about cars, bikes, ATVs, even religious beliefs. He was the one that helped her find this ATV. And he never told her where this new Rider came from.

“ _ The Rider wants to remain anonymous for now. One day the identity will come to light...so stop asking Rosie Posie _ .” he would say. And ever since he disappeared she had been seeing him all over. She didn't bring this up with anyone because she already thought she was going a little crazy with seeing him around. And right now she couldn’t take the silent act.

“Why do you keep showing up around me?” she asked. He didn’t move. “ARE YOU GOING TO SAY SOMETHING?!?” she screamed. He just stared at her. She took a deep breath.

“I don’t need this right now you know,” she said to him as she went back to her baby. Polishing the head hard and aggressive. For a moment she thought she saw a flickering trace of a skull smile.

“Does my current predicament make you happy?!” she yelled, throwing the rag. He didn’t move or react to a woman yelling at him. She huffed a little as she turned away.

“Do you think I am enjoying having sexual fantasies about my bandmates? Well do you?” she asked scooping up the rag. “You think I want to make Lisa my personal bitch? Let Jisoo and Jennie take turns fucking me? Having Daisy fuck me every night not just once and a while?” she ranted. Then she thought about it. “God I do don’t I?” she said with a sigh as all the orgasms and fantasies flashed in her mind.

“I am enjoying these fantasies. God thinking about some of them right now is making me...well you can guess. Why does Jennie joining Daisy and Jisoo make me feel this way?” she said looking to and from her ATV to the Rider who just stared at her.

“Because it made it real. Before it was just Jisoo being Jisoo. Making sure we were all happy. She wanted all of us to be sexually satisfied like she was. It is her best quality. That’s why she is our mommy.” she said lightly polishing the eye of the Phoenix.

“But Jennie. Jennie wanting to fuck Daisy too was a shock. Then she actually joined them. She became Daisy’s girlfriend too. That changed things. In so many ways it changed everything...and nothing. It changed my opinions about what we do with Daisy. But it shouldn’t have.

“Daisy gets me hot and bothered. Knowing that she saves people. She was a hero...my hero. She made me feel special. But I could always put it in the back of my mind. Never thinking about it. Just enjoying the ride. Now it’s in the front of my mind and won’t leave.” she said turning to the Rider.

“And Jisoo, Jennie, and Lisa...well who can blame me they are beautiful women. But...we share something closer than just bandmates. We share Daisy. We share a passion for music and dance. And we have had sex before. But...I blocked it out ya know. I didn’t want to see them that way. Then really realizing that we have ALL had an alone moment with Daisy...made me hot. Now I see them as sexual beings.” she said, throwing the rag back where she had gotten it the first time.

“I...just don’t know what I should do about this. Do you have some ideas?” she asked. He remained motionless. “You know this would be the time that someone who just let a woman pour her heart out to him should speak and help out,” she said.

He moved for the first time taking slow steps towards her. Then the flames on his skull grew bigger and bigger. Then she blinked from the flames and when she looked again he was gone. “Good talk.” she joked.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Daisy quickly put a silk robe on while swearing under her breath. Jennie and Jisoo were grumpy too. They were both naked and had been enjoying their girlfriend’s body. And then a knock in the middle of the night when a normal person would be asleep. They would have been asleep too but this was still new. They had been lovers for a while in many ways...but this was more than what they were. This was new and exciting. And they wanted to explore this more while Daisy was off duty for the next five days thanks to her vacation time. And now with two women in her bed, she wanted to spend it naked and in heaven.

“WHAT...Rosé?” Daisy asked seeing her standing there wearing a long coat and a shy smile.

“Rosé?” Jisoo and Jennie said together covering themselves up a little as she walked in.

“Sorry. I after having a long talk I want something.” Rosé said to them.

“What’s that?” Daisy asked confused by how she was acting.

Rosé dropped her coat to reveal that she was naked. “I want in.” Rosé moaned kissing Daisy. Jennie and Jisoo looked at each other before letting the covers go and walking over to the two of them. Jisoo with difficulty being four months pregnant.

“In what Rosie?” Jennie asked her as Jisoo and Jennie reached her and touched her shoulder. Jennie didn’t expect what happened next. Rosé broke the kiss with Daisy then planted a kiss on Jennie too, slipping her some tongue as she moaned into Jennie’s mouth.

“I want in,” she repeated. “I want to make this bed my bed. I want to make you and Jisoo my sexual partners and sister wives. I want to be Daisy’s woman not a free fuck. I WANT IN.” Rosé said.

“Then you better make your welcome party a memorable one Chipmunk Rosie,” Jisoo said in Korean then kissed her.

“I normally hate it when she speaks Korean. But I think I got the gist of it.” Daisy said kissing Rosé’s neck before she took Rosé to her new bed to enjoy the same heaven that Rosé had interrupted. Unaware that at that very moment someone was recording this through the open door. Left open by a very horny Roseanne Park.


End file.
